1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control unit for an incandescent lamp, and more particularly, to a unit for remotely controlling an incandescent lamp using a remote controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, there is provided a power supply socket for supplying alternating current (AC) current for various home-use electric appliances on indoor walls of rooms, living room or kitchen, etc. In particular, in the house structure in which a separate lamp is necessary in every room, several lamps suitable for the respective room must be provided. Since the respective lamps operate independently, a user must move to the place where the lamp to be turned on or off is installed.
Also, even if there is provided a central control system for facilitating the control of the respective lamps, in order to control individual lamps, the user must move to the place where the central control system is installed.